


Divine Intervention

by MrsLukeArnold



Category: The Killian Curse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Female Solo, Forbidden Love, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lap Sex, Lust at First Sight, Making Love, Making Out, Male Solo, Missionary Position, Multi, Paganism, Pole Dancing, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Violence, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tragic Romance, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLukeArnold/pseuds/MrsLukeArnold
Summary: Only Gen Z will remember. Plus since this tv show never saw the light off the 2010s and beyond im taking this shit in my own hands.
Relationships: Byron Turner/Jen De Jong, Charles Killian/Clarity Pearl Barkwood, Charlotte Brunton/Will Taylor, Chelsea Regans/Billie Anderson, Elizabeth Ratana/Shane Arnold, Hayley Bloomsfeild/David White, Jack Williams/Celia West, Johnny Campbell/Katrina Myers, Karen Smyth/Karl Bennett, Katie Lockhart/Tabetha Simpson, Keith Donaldson/Miles Delany, Lucy Myers/Te Aroha Pene, Owen Slater/Eddie Lockhart, Seamus Roy Barkwood/Nina De Jong





	1. Welcome to Room 21

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the show

This is My school, Killian high. Located in Silverstream in Wellington at the north Island of New Zealand. Established in 1906 by Charles Killian whom was caught red handed by teach satanic rituals and killed in a fire after he uttered a curse via summoning a demon for each and every child who learns in room no. 21 and adults should be blind to their suffering. (Child abuse much!?)

Fast Forward to the present day, My name is Clarity Pearl Barkwood. My age is 11 aka year 7 plus i was diagnosed with Tourette's syndrome and I stutter. I have a twin brother named Seamus Roy Barkwood. This story is just about to begin.

Together, looking up at that distantly shining star  
and thinking it was destined that we met,  
pretending to be casual, I try to touch your palm, but  
you only smile gently.  
  
Since these feelings are getting stronger and the weight of our of worries are  
increasing,  
never let go of the heart you once embraced, no matter what happens.  
  
In this vast universe,  
if I can keep staying near just you alone,  
even though the clock hand of broken time  
soon starts to move slowly toward the future,  
stay just as you are, just like this.  
  
I whisper this wish softly to the flowing stars:  
"I pray that I can always be with you..."  
Close up just this one part of time in a glass box,  
even though it would be better if it could always be seen.  
  
Since I don't want to make your gentle smile be clouded by worries,  
when I want to start crying, I think of this night sky.  
  
In this vast universe, we found the place  
where just the two of us can be happy, didn't we?  
Here are the moon and stars,  
the night wind that wraps envelopes us both and  
my feelings for you alone.  
  
You, who struggled here from that far country,  
are that shining star. Shooting Star  
Incessantly yes, like twinkling.  
I swear to this night sky  
that I will embrace both you and the future. 


	2. How U Like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity endures a sexual dream and hell breaks loose.

It was a hot Friday night and my family are asleep. Except for me that is, I tossed and turned until i took a deep breath. I stripped my nightwear off and kissed my pillow passionately and dreamed that I pole danced in the brothel and saw Headmaster Killian sitting on a couch. So i wrapped my legs around him and our eyes clapped on each other.

"My God you're beautiful." States Charles in a Guttural, Sonorous, deep, raspy yet Bass Dropping voice.  
"Care to seduce me at the love hotel?" I asked.

We kissed each other roughly as we arrived to our destination, our tongues started swiping out and in. Plus we stripped each others clothes off and plunked on the bed.

"That's it Clarity, suck me off!" Begged Charles as he held my hair, not to mention i tried not to gag.  
"I bet you want to suck me off too." I replied as Charles Proceeded to do so. I held his hair tight as i climaxed.

"Arf Arf, Aowww! Arf Arf, Aowww! Come on Teacher, Make love to me!" I screamed.

"You are so tight." Charles Whispered.  
I went on top of him and proceeded to thrust vigorously and sped up the pace.

> I crumbled before your eyes  
>  Hit rock bottom and sunk deeper  
>  To grab onto the last bit of hope  
>  I've tried to reach out with both of my hands
> 
> Again in this dark place, light up the sky  
>  While looking into your eyes,  
>  Laugh all you want while you still can  
>  Because it's about to be your turn  
>  4,3,2
> 
> Ha how you like that?  
>  You gon’ like that that that that that  
>  How you like that?
> 
> Bada-bing, bada-boom-boom-boom  
>  How you like that that that that that
> 
> Now look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me
> 
> How you like that
> 
> Now look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me
> 
> How you like that
> 
> Your girl need it all and that’s a hundred  
>  10 out of 10 I want what's mine  
>  Karma come and get some  
>  I feel bad but there's nothing I can do  
>  What’s up, I’m right back  
>  Cock back the trigger  
>  Plain Jane get hijacked  
>  Don’t like me? Then tell me how you like that
> 
> In this even darker place shine like the stars  
>  With a smile on my face I’ll kiss you goodbye
> 
> Laugh all you want while you still can  
>  Because it's about to be your turn
> 
> Ha how you like that?  
>  You gon’ like that that that that that  
>  How you like that?
> 
> Bada-bing, bada-boom-boom-boom  
>  How you like that that that that that
> 
> Now look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me
> 
> How you like that
> 
> Now look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me
> 
> How you like that
> 
> The day I fell without my wings  
>  Those dark days where I was trapped  
>  You should've ended me when you had the chance  
>  Look up in the sky it’s a bird it’s a plane
> 
> Bring out your boss you cunt ass bitch!
> 
> How you like that  
>  You gon’ like that  
>  How you like that
> 
> Bada-bing, bada-boom-boom-boom
> 
> Now look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me  
>  Look at you now look at me

"Now its My turn." Charles stated as he laid on top of me and performed Doggy as well as Missionary style.  
"Fill me up until you cum." I gasped.

Charles Ejaculated on my stomach even though im drenched in sweat.  
"Goodnight my darling." I whispered.  
"Goodnight Honey." Replies Charles.

Little did i know i was just fucking my self via using my dildo.


	3. Circle in the sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity and her friends go to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since ToshiChan rejected my gift im giving this to somebody who will appreciate it.

It was a warm Saturday morning that Te Aroha, Katie, Tabetha, Elizabeth, Hayley, Jen, Charlotte, Billie, Chelsea, Celia, Karen, Lucy and myself went to the beach.

"Yay No boys allowed!" We chanted with glee.

The lot of us went to the changing rooms and got our bikinis on, then we put our sandals plus clothes in our bags and placed in our lockers for safekeeping. 

"Don't forget to put sunblock on." I reminded.

"We got this." They replied.

And the fun had just begun by going to swim in the ocean with pride and joy.

> Sundown, all around
> 
> Walking through the summer's end
> 
> Waves crash baby, don't look back
> 
> I won't walk away again
> 
> Oh, Oh, Oh, baby, anywhere you go  
> We are bound together
> 
> I begin, baby, where you end  
> Some things are forever
> 
> Circle in the sand  
> Round and round  
> Never ending love is what we've found
> 
>   
> And you complete the heart of me  
> Our love is all we need  
> Circle in the sand  
> Circle in the sand
> 
> Cold wind, tide moves in  
> Shivers in the salty air
> 
> Day breaks, my heart aches  
> I will wait for you right here
> 
> Oh, Oh, Oh baby when you look for me  
> Can you see forever?
> 
> I begin baby, where you end  
> We belong together
> 
> Circle in the sand  
> Round and round  
> Rising of the moon as the sun goes down
> 
>   
> And you complete the heart of me  
> Our love is all we need  
> Circle in the sand  
> Circle in the sand
> 
> Baby can you hear me?  
> Can you hear me calling?
> 
> Can you shake that ass sexy boy sexy boy?
> 
> I can shake that ass sexy girl sexy girl.
> 
> Yes I can because I want to and its my body!
> 
> Go for it you know you want to.
> 
> Come on, Shamone, uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh!

To our surprise we saw Tabetha and Katie kissing passionately and groping each others tits.

"Ah, that feels good. My god Tabetha i want you inside me." Climaxed Katie.

"Fuck yeah, Katie you play hard do you not?" Questioned Tabetha.

The pair left the ocean and went to the changing rooms to shower, wrapped their bodies with a towel, got their bags full of clothes and went to the caravan plus shut the door behind them.

"I have a pink strapon, do you like it?" Whispered Tabetha.

"Yes i do, sweetheart." Replied Katie.

"Get on your knees and suck my plastic rubber dick." Commanded Tabetha.

Katie obeyed the order and began to take deep sucks via Upwards and downwards plus inhaling and exhaling.

Tabetha climaxed as she held Katie's hair. " Oh god thats it, uh uh uh stand up. Now its my turn to suck you."

Katie stood up as Tabetha sucked her silk pussy in a circular motion like a French kiss, Holding Tabetha's hair in advance. "Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck. ahhhhhh!" 

"Katie, lie on top of me in bed." Tabetha begged.

She began to obey the order by placing Katie's tight pussy inside Tabetha's plastic rubber dick and performed cowgirl position in a hard, fast yet deep manner.

"That's it Katie, straddle me hard, fast and deep. uh uh uh uh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhhh!" Orgasmed Tabetha.

"Come on Tabetha, kiss and suck my tits." Screamed Katie.

Tabetha sat up and gently kissed and sucked her tits and laid on top of Katie, ready to perform missionary position.

"Oh Tabetha darling, i love you so much please fuck me right now." Breathes Katie.

"I love you too Katie, but its time to backdoor you. Please turn around." Whispered Tabetha. 

"OHHHHHHHHHH Tabetha, fill me up, cum for me." Screamed Katie.

"Back and forth, move that ass." Chanted Tabetha.

The pair finished the intercourse by massaging themselves. Tabetha took off her strap on cupped Katie's face.

"I think we need to get dressed." States Tabetha.

"Oh well, all good things must come to and end." Katie replied.


	4. Break me, shake me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byron and Jen pay homage to the 50 shades trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Damn_it_Derek_Hale.

One Saturday evening Byron invited his ladylove Jen to his house for a date.

"Good evening Jen, are you hungry?" Byron asked.

"Yes please, Lets have fish burgers and chips." Replied Jen.

As Byron Ordered the takeaways, Jen began to set the table and lit the candles.

"Food is here." Announced Byron as he heard the doorbell.

The couple sat down to dine and drank L&P. 

"Thanks for the dinner, Byron." States Jen.

"You're welcome. I have a surprise for you." Whispered Byron.

"Let me clean up the dining room first and yes I've packed an overnight bag." Replied Jen.

As soon she finished cleaning the dining room, she got her luggage and followed her lover to a spare room.

"Place your baggage here in the corner, get changed to your bdsm costume in the bathroom." Ordered Byron.

"Ok darling." As she departed to get changed into her outfit, she put her clothes in the washing basket. 

"Can't forget my boots and masquerade." She reminded and put her phone on charge and silent.

"Welcome to my chamber, my love." States Byron.

"Am i being naughty tonight?" Asked Jen.

"Oh yes you are, come here." Replies Byron as he tied her up in the bed and placed a ballgag in her mouth. 

"Start Counting." Commanded Byron as he got the cat of nine tails whip out.

"1 (Swat) 2 (Swat) 3 (Swat) 4 (Swat) 5 (Swat) 6 (Swat) 7 (Swat) 8 (Swat) 9 (Swat) 10 (Swat)" Screams Jen.

"Oh Jen i love it when you scream." Climaxed Byron.

"Make love to me." Begged Jen. As Byron untied his lover he began taking her clothes off and squirted Lubricant on her pussy and his dick.

> I never thought I'd change my  
> Opinion again  
> But you moved me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
> You moved me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
>   
> But straight away you just moved  
> Into position again  
> You abused me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
> You abused me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
>   
> So break me shake me hate me  
> Take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
> Just break me shake me hate me  
> Take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
>   
> So you're the kind that deals with the  
> Games in the mind  
> Well you confuse me in a way that  
> I've never known  
> You confuse me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
>   
> So break me shake me hate me  
> Take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
> So won't you break me shake me hate me  
> Take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
>   
> She says, " I can help you, but what  
> Do you say?"  
> Cause it's not free baby, you'll have  
> To pay  
> You just keep me contemplating, that  
> Your soul is slowly fading  
>   
> God, don't you know that I live with a ton  
> Of regret?  
> Cause I used to move you in a way  
> That you've never known  
> But then I accused you in a way that  
> You've never known  
> But you've hurt me in a way that I've  
> Never known  
>   
> Break me shake me hate me  
> Take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
> So won't you break me shake me  
> Hate me take me over  
> When the madness stops then you  
> Will be alone  
>   
> Listen, baby  
> You'll be, you'll be alone  
>   
> Break me shake me hate me take  
> Me make me orgasm  
> Fake me break me shake me hate  
> Me take me Fill me up  
> Break me, fuck me hard and cum for me until you blow you're fucking load!

**Author's Note:**

> Clarity Pearl Barkwood is my Fanfiction Character even though she was never in the actual programme. All rights are Owned by TVNZ and KHF media, Proudly Funded by NZ on Air.


End file.
